Amazonas salvaje
by BluSkyLine
Summary: Una nueva aventura para que Blu se adapte a su nueva vida
1. Iniciar desde cero

Amazonas salvaje

Iniciar desde cero

Toda la familia y sus amigos, emprendieron un largo viaje, para encontrar el clan oculto de los guacamayos azules, fue un recorrido largo y peligroso, bueno solo para Blu.

Al llegar se encontraron con la existencia del clan, Blu también se llevó su sorpresa, encontró a su suegro, Eduardo quien no le agrado que él tuviese relaciones con los humanos y al amigo de la infancia de Perla, Roberto, un gran ejemplar de guacamayo, que dejaba atrás a Blu, en todos los aspectos físicos, llenándolo de celos.

La presión de todos y del líder del clan, aislaron a Blu, dejándolo solo con el afecto de su familia.

-Vamos, Blu no te desanimes- Dijo Perla para animar a Blu –Solo necesitas un poco de tiempo, para adaptarte-volvió a comentarle mientras ponía una ala en su espalda.

-Necesito un respiro, iré a dar una vuelta por los alrededores-dijo Blu en respuesta al comentario de Perla.

Emprendió el vuelo, al rato llego cerca de unas cataratas, al mismo instante que freno el vuelo empezó a dialogar, consigo mismo.

-Siempre, siempre, que algo hago bueno para ella, me pasa algo malo a mí, el padre de Perla me odia, todo el clan me odia y aparece este tal Roberto, con enorme atractivo, como el espécimen ideal, ya estoy harto de todo esto-decía Blu en voz alta mientras caminaba sin sentido de un lado para el otro "Hasta creo que la selva me odia" argumentando nuevamente.

-veo que no tienes un buen día- dijo una voz misteriosa.

-No solo eso, todo el tiempo que estoy aquí, siempre es igual, todos me odian- dijo Blu en respuesta.

-Menuda suerte, te odian y con ganas- Dijo la voz misteriosa a Blu.

Paso un corto tiempo hasta que Blu se diera cuenta de quien estaba charlando con él.

-Espera, ¿Quién eres, donde estás?-Pregunto Blu un poco asustado.

-Yo, soy un simple observador, y estoy por todas partes, por aquí, por allá, en cualquier lado- le respondió la voz misteriosa "Descuida no te preocupes, yo no soy nada a lo que puedas temer"

-Miedo, yo, te informo que yo sé todo respecto a la selva-decía Blu de manera pausada.

-Por cierto, veo que estas en mucho conflicto, escuche todo lo que estabas diciendo anteriormente y tengo una solución- volvió a comentarle la voz misteriosa.

-Y, ¿en qué podrías ayudarme?- pregunto otra vez Blu.

-Mira tú, implementas mucho tus conocimientos de ciencia, siempre andas calculando probabilidades, peligros, y es tanto lo que haces, que simplemente te vez como una patética ave domesticada, y eso no les cae bien a tus, amigos, en particular- le dijo la voz misteriosa a Blu, mientras este buscaba con desesperación con la mirada a la misteriosa voz.

-¿entonces qué es lo que debo hacer?- pregunto Blu.

-yo, seré tu mentor, aprenderás todo lo que debes saber realmente, tu aprenderás a sobrevivir a base de tus instintos, te volveré un ejemplar a seguir, iniciaras desde cero y resurgirás como todo un ganador- le comento la voz misteriosa.

- Ja, instintos naturales he- dijo Blu mientras recordó la cruda escena, cuando Julio lo lanzo.

- Bueno, si no quieres mi apoyo, ve a gritar a otra parte, no me dejas descansar- Comento la voz misteriosa al oír la respuesta de Blu.

-No, espera, si deseo aprender, quiero ser salvaje, sobrevivir de mis propios, instintos- dijo Blu respondiendo apresurado.

-Muy bien joven aprendiz ¿dime tu nombre?- pregunto la voz misteriosa

-Mi nombre es Blu, ¡Tyler Blu Gunderson!- respondió Blu

-Muy bien Blu comenzaras mañana temprano aquí, por cierto esto es secreto no le digas a nadie- le dijo la voz misteriosa a Blu.

-secreto, temprano, ya entendí- dijo Blu.

Al momento vio que ya se hacía tarde y decidió regresar al nido, con ansias de que ya sea el día siguiente para iniciar su entrenamiento. Al llegar al nido no dijo nada respecto a lo que paso.

Tomo un mango que encontró y empezó a comerlo rápidamente. Perla y los niños se asombraron de que hiciera eso, ya que Blu nunca había hecho eso.

-¿Blu, te sientes bien?-pregunto Perla "si papa ¿te sientes bien?" agregaron los niños.

-sí, me siento excelente, mejor que antes- respondió Blu con la boca medio llena. "Mañana es el gran día, debo de estar preparado" decia Blu en su pensamiento.

-Bueno niños, vallan a dormir, dejen a su padre descansar- dijo Perla mientras los retiraba de ahí.

Ya descansando en el nido, Perla comento medio dormía a Blu: "Has estado actuando muy raro desde que volviste ¿paso algo?".

-No… nada en especial- le respondió Blu en voz baja.

Después de esa pequeña charla los dos se durmieron, pero no sabían que de lejos observaba alguien.

-Esto es humillante, como puede mi hija estar comprometida con un total incompetente- dijo Eduardo.

-Cálmate Eduardo, él es un buen chico- Le comento Tía Mimi- solo dale tiempo, se está adaptando- volvió a comentarle mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Recuerda, él estuvo con humanos, fue la mascota de uno no se merece estar aquí- respondió en voz baja para no despertar a nadie.

- No todos son lo que aparentan ser, no lo juzgues por su portada, conócelo bien, él es inteligente, honesto, salvo a tu hija, dale tiempo es lo único que te pido- dijo Mimi a Eduardo mientras este se tranquilizaba un poco.

-Le daré 2 semanas para que demuestre que sirve para algo, eso es todo- Le respondió Eduardo.

Sera el tiempo suficiente para que Blu demuestre su valía, solo le queda esperar.


	2. Un día, una lección

Amazonas Salvaje

Un día, una lección

El día inicio, el sol comenzaba a dar sus primeros rayos, todo en la selva comenzaba a moverse, sus habitantes empezaban a levantarse, los primeros cantos de los canarios, alegraban la mañana. La familia azul ya estaba despierta y nadie estaba más despierto que cierto individuo, listo y preparado para comenzar su entrenamiento.

-¿Adónde vas Blu?- Dijo Perla confundida al ver salir a este del nido.

-Bueno… ¿Yo?- Dijo Blu mientras pensaba en una respuesta, necesitaba una excusa para poder salir sin que Perla lo descubriese- Voy a ver a Rafael, dijo que tenía que mostrarme algo interesante lejos de aquí, volveré tarde- dijo Blu y apresurado retomo su camino saliendo del nido.

-Espera Blu, ¿Qué hay de los niños?- Pregunto Perla antes de que Blu se alejara del nido.

-Que salgan a ser aves para eso vinimos, ¿No?- Respondió Blu mientras se alejaba rápidamente.

Unos minutos después, en el lugar de espera, alguien se impacienta.

-Donde, estará ese mocoso, le dije apenas salga la luz del sol y aún no ha llegado o ¿No se lo dije?- Se dijo a sí mismo a voz misteriosa- Como siempre tiene las costumbres de… ya está aquí- Dijo la voz misteriosa al darse cuenta de la presencia de Blu.

-Hey, ya estoy aquí, ¿Dónde estás?- Pregunto Blu al momento de llegar a donde había acordado verse con la voz misteriosa.

-Veo que ya llegaste- Respondió la voz misteriosa.

-Sabes me asusta un poco no saber quién me habla y de donde me estás hablando- Respondió un poco temeroso Blu.

-No importa eso, son detalles menores, ahora comencemos- Dijo la voz misteriosa.

-¿Y qué voy hacer primero, levantar rocas, volar enormes distancias, buscar objetos ocultos?- Pregunto Blu emocionado, cuando fue interrumpido.

-No nada de eso, a tu derecha hay un mango ¿Lo ves?- Dijo la voz misteriosa al interrumpir a Blu.

-Sí, lo veo ¿Qué tengo que hacer con él?- Pregunto Blu un poco confundido.

-Tu tarea de hoy será la siguiente: Debes cargar ese mango en vuelo, hasta que yo te avise cuando parar- Respondió la voz misteriosa a Blu.

-Bueno es un trabajo muy sencillo, ¿Cómo es que esto me va a ayudar?- Pregunto Blu mas confundido y un poco molesto.

-Solo hazlo, si no te interesa y te parece patético, vete de aquí- Respondió con una personalidad de ego la voz misteriosa.

Blu no tuvo más opción que hacer lo que se le pidió; tomo el mango con sus garras y se elevó a determinada altura, mientras murmuraba lo inútil que era haber venido, pasaron 2 horas y este se empezó a cansar, llego el medio día, pero la voz misteriosa no decía nada, pasaron 2 horas más y este comenzó a perder vuelo y a descender poco a poco. Llegada la tarde Blu ya no podía más y comenzó a gritar sobre lo inútil e inservible que era hacer eso y tras el enojo soltó el mango y descendió al suelo muy cansado.

-¡Esto no sirve de nada, solo he malgastado mi tiempo creyendo en alguien que ni siquiera puedo ver es…!- Dijo Blu completamente enfadado cuando fue interrumpido.

-Dime, dijiste que tenías problemas ¿No es verdad?- Pregunto la voz misteriosa con cierta seriedad.

-Sí, pero…- Intento decir Blu, pero fue interrumpido.

-Te explicare la razón de cargar ese mango. El mango en si no pesa mucho es pequeño a comparación de otros yo puedo tomar ese mango y cargarlo durante minutos y no me sentiré cansado, lo cargare durante horas y comenzare a sentirme fatigado, lo cargare durante un día y me dolerá todo el cuerpo- Dijo la voz misteriosa mientras que Blu escuchaba sorprendido- Ese es tu problema, tú crees que tus problemas son mayores que los de los demás, en realidad no pesan mucho, pero si siempre estás pensando en ello comenzaran a crecer y comenzaras a sentirte cansado y por ende aprisionado en ellos, solo debes saber cuándo tirar el mango y olvidarte de tus problemas y concentrarte en buscar una solución, porque en realidad hay mangos más pesados para muchos, que el que cargaste hoy día, ¿Entiendes?- Explico la voz misteriosa a Blu.

-¿Solo debo saber cuándo olvidarme de los problemas y concentrarme en buscar una solución?- Pregunto Blu, más calmado.

-Así es, joven aprendiz, esa es tu lección de hoy día, vuelve mañana y no llegues tarde- Respondió la voz misteriosa.

-Me duelen las alas, ¿Cómo voy a regresar así?- Pregunto Blu mientras tocaba sus alas adoloridas.

-Pues… busca una solución…- Respondió la voz misteriosa mientras bajaba el tono de voz hasta desaparecer.

Mientras tanto, en el escondite secreto del clan, cierta guacamaya se alarmo, al encontrarse con un individuo que creía estaba en otra parte.

-¡Rafael!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Perla desconcertada al ver a Rafael.

-Como que, que hago aquí, ¿Acaso no vine con ustedes?-contesto Rafael confundido.

-Pensé que habías ido con Blu a un lugar muy lejos de aquí y que regresarían tarde, al menos eso me dijo Blu- Contesto Perla un poco preocupada.

-No, para nada, he estado con Nico y Pedro todo el día- Respondió Rafael.

Al escuchar esto Perla se alarmo.

-¿Por qué Blu me mentiría donde iba a estar?, todos esos comportamientos extraños que he visto de él, no son nada cotidianos o normales- Pensaba Perla, cuando fue interrumpida por una voz peculiar.

-Hola Perla, ¿Cómo te va?- Pregunto Roberto.

-Ah, hola Roberto, yo estoy bien, gracias- Respondió Perla.

-¿Piensas en alguien?, te veo preocupada- Volvió a Preguntar mientras la observaba de frente.

-No es nada grabe, es algo respecto a Blu- Contesto Perla en voz baja, para que nadie más escuchara su nombre.

-¿Tu compañero?, ¿Qué pasa con él?- Pregunto Roberto en voz baja al ver la situación del tema.

-Ha estado empezando a actuar un poco raro últimamente, no es su comportamiento normal- Respondió Perla preocupada.

-Tan grave es- Respondió Roberto en voz baja, pensando que no era gran cosa lo que sucedía.

-Se comió todo un mango entero y me mintió esta mañana diciendo que iba a salir con sus amigos- Contesto Perla cada vez más preocupada.

-Pues es muy raro, ya que escuche que a él no le gustan las frutas naturales y exquisitas de la selva, además de haber estado en contacto con humanos y ser la mascota de uno, lo que a mí no me genera tanta molestia, pero al jefe si- Respondió Roberto, interesándose en el tema.

Tanto Perla como Roberto siguieron hablando sobre lo que podría estar sucediéndole a Blu, hasta que poco a poco el sol empezó a ocultarse dándole paso a la noche.


	3. Sospecha o duda, mejor que paciencia

Amazonas salvaje

Sospecha o duda, mejor que paciencia

La noche había caído, el cielo estaba plagado de estrellas, como arena hay en la playa, todo el clan estaba reunido, algunos descansaban, otros preparaban planes, no faltaba una que otra discusión, que no fuese apaciguada por el líder del clan. Rara vez se escuchaban murmullos sobre el tema de Blu, pero a nadie le extrañaba su repentinas desapasiones estos días, más que a Perla y a Roberto quien se interesó en el tema.

Paso un momento y de la nada todos voltearon a ver qué pasaba, se escuchaban sonidos de los arbustos, todos se estaban alarmando y de un momento para otro Blu aparece un poco rasguñado y con las plumas alborotadas. Nadie hizo caso y regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo.

-Blu, ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Perla mientras se acercaba poco a poco a él.

-Sí, solo fue un pequeño accidente- Dijo, mientras este la tranquilizaba con un abrazo.

Perla ya sabía que Blu le había mentido, así que decidió seguirle la corriente para saber que tramaba.

-Me quede un rato más que los chicos y cuando regrese no me di cuenta y me choque con una rama de un árbol- Dijo Blu para que Perla no sospechara nada, sin saber que ella ya lo hacía.

-Qué bueno que estés bien- Dijo Roberto a distancia -Tenías preocupada a Perla-

Blu solo lo miro y levanto el ala en forma de saludo, y eso fue todo lo que le dijo esa noche.

Después de eso Perla llevo a Blu al nido. Mientras intentaban dormir disimuladamente ella preguntaba a Blu en busca de obtener información.

-Dime Blu, ¿Qué hiciste allí con los muchachos?- Pregunto Perla disimuladamente.

-Bueno, yo… estuve con ellos, para…- Dijo Blu mientras intentaba pensar en alguna idea- Que me enseñaran a componer una canción que… te dedicaría a ti, necesitaba inspiración y me recomendaron un hermoso lugar que ya habían visitado- Termino de decir Blu mientras se recostaba en el nido.

Perla sabía que lo que le había dicho Blu era mentira pero decidió aguardar aún más. El tiempo pasaba y Perla no podía dormir, estaba siempre pensando en lo que hacía Blu cuando se iba, ¿Peleara con alguien a escondidas?, ¿Busca lastimarse para olvidarse de sus problemas?, pensaba Perla cada vez más preocupada, pero durante unos segundos paso por su mente una descabellada idea, ¿Me será infiel y esta con otra, tienen relaciones tan fuertes que terminan así?, durante esos pocos segundos sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, se sentía cansada por todo lo que había pensado y a los pocos segundos se durmió.

El día siguiente comenzó normal con su rutina matinal, no era de esperar que Blu, quien estaba adolorido el día anterior, fuese el primero en despertarse.

-Despierta corazón, prepare el desayuno- Dijo este mientras la animaba a despertarse, después de eso fue a despertar a los niños, como siempre tuvo sus dificultades, ya que estos se abalanzaron sobre el -Jajaja, no me hagan cosquillas, jajajaja, Perla ayúdame- Decía mientras se reía a carcajadas.

Luego del alboroto, todos estaban desayunando, Blu era el que tenía más prisa, por lo que comía rápidamente, Perla y los niños miraban con asombro como Blu devoraba con rapidez cada fruta que había en su camino, sin inspeccionarla, lavarla o pelarla como era su costumbre, los cuatro estaban atónitos, mientras que este seguía comiendo de manera apresurada, hasta que casi se atraganta.

Pasado el desayuno la tía Mimi paso a recoger a los niños para llevarlos por un paseo, Perla se quedó sola en el nido, Blu se le había escapado, sin que ella supiera su paradero.

En otro lado.

-Otra vez se retrasó ese chico, quien le enseño esos modales, seguro fue culpa de…- Dijo cuándo de nuevo fue interrumpido por la llegada de Blu.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí!- Dijo Blu un poco cansado por el vuelo.

-No es necesario que grites, te escucho fuerte y claro- Exclamo la voz misteriosa.

-Te puedo llamar de alguna manera, ya me estoy cansando de no saber con quién hablo- Dijo Blu un poco amargado

-Bueno si te incomoda demasiado, simplemente dime maestro- Comento la voz misteriosa

-Bueno maestro, ¿Cuál es la tarea de hoy?- Pregunto Blu

-Si te concentras bien, escucharas un pequeño sonido, muy agudo, es el sonido de un grillo, me ha estado molestando toda la mañana, quiero que lo encuentres y te lo lleves- Dijo la voz misteriosa a Blu.

Blu escucho el sonido del grillo y empezó a buscar, levantaba cada rama cada hoja, se movía de un lado para otro tratando de encontrar el pequeño grillo, unos momentos el sonido se hacía más fuerte pero en otros más débil. Pasaron las horas mientras este se volvía cada vez más impaciente y empezaba a botar todo para un lado tratando de hallar al indefenso grillo, que con su sonido enloquecía a Blu.

Poco a poco este empezó a tirar la toalla, hasta que finalmente se rindió y se sentó en el suelo muy cansado.

-¿Lo encontraste?- Pregunto la voz misteriosa.

-No, es imposible, jamás lo encontrare así, ya estoy harto de ese sonido- Decía Blu mientras respiraba profundamente.

-He aquí la lección de hoy día, tu solo te concentras en hallar lo que te pedí lo más rápido posible sin ponerle atención a nada más, pero si en vez de eso te relajaras y prestaras atención solo en el sonido ignorando las demás cosas, veras que lo encontraras, no importa si es irritante y molesto, solo ten paciencia.

Blu suspiro lentamente relajándose, se puso de pie y empezó a prestar atención en el sonido de aquel grillo, nada más importaba, iba desplazándose mientras prestaba atención en la fuerza del sonido, cambia su ruta si notaba que este se hacía más leve, lentamente el sonido aumentaba su fuerza y hasta llegar a un punto donde era lo bastante fuerte, Blu levanto unas hojas y rápidamente atrapo al grillo.

- ¡Por fin lo tengo, ya lo tengo maestro, lo atrape!- Dijo entusiasmado Blu.

-Muy bien hecho discípulo mío, ¿Ya sabes cuál es la lección?- Pregunto alegre la voz misteriosa

-Paciencia sobre todo- Respondió Blu

-Excelente, ahora deja libre a ese pobre grillo- Comento la voz misteriosa.

- ¡Pero me costó mucho encontrarlo y atraparlo y lo voy a dejar libre, así por así!- Reclamo Blu un poco exaltado.

-En realidad el grillo nunca fue un problema, fue solo para darte una enseñanza más- Dijo la voz misteriosa aclarando el ambiente.

Después de esto Blu dejo libre al inocente grillo y se despidió de su mentor, para volver a regresar el día siguiente.


	4. Charla fraternal, un tanto cerca de la m

Amazonas salvaje

Charla fraternal, un tanto cerca de la muerte

Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que la familia azul y sus amigos llegaron a descubrir al clan, sin duda una sorpresa inesperada para Perla, ella recuerda ese día claramente, el día en el cual se reencontró con su padre.

Perla seguía divagando en sus recientes recuerdos, hasta que se percató que se había quedado sola otra vez, así que decidió tener una charla con su padre.

-Hola papá, ¿Cómo has estado?- Dijo Perla mientras daba un abrazo cariñoso a su padre.

-Muy bien hija, todo está tranquilo como siempre, ¿Y tú como has estado?- Dijo Eduardo a Perla mientras recibía con cariño el abrazo de su hija.

-Un poco sola estos días, los niños salen con Tía Mimi a explorar y Blu, el…- Dijo Perla al detenerse repentinamente al ver la expresión de su padre.

-Perla, ya te dije que no me gusta que me hables sobre el- Refuto Eduardo poniendo una cara muy seria.

-¿Qué tienes contra del padre de tus nietos, dime?- Pregunto Perla un poco amargada.

-El convivio con un humano, fue mascota de uno y tú sabes bien las reglas de este clan, el no pertenece aquí- Dijo Eduardo aun con la expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

-Dices eso pero ni te molestas en averiguar un poco sobre él, sé que es civilizado y aun le cuesta acostumbrarse, pero no es justo que juzgues así a alguien y más si es con quien me comprometí- Dijo Perla a su padre mientras lo miraba con ojos llorosos.

-Aahh, primero tu tía y ahora tú, está bien, tiene poco más de una semana para que demuestre su valía, antes del día de la iniciación y ser parte de este clan- Dijo Eduardo a su hija mientras calmaba su tono de voz.

-Gracias papi, por eso te quiero mucho- Decía Perla mientras abrazaba a su padre con mucha fuerza.

-Y dime donde se encuentra el ahora- Dijo Eduardo al romper el abrazo de su hija.

-Bueno esa es la cuestión, últimamente estos días, él se va temprano por la mañana y regresa en el atardecer o de noche, el viene cansado o un poco lastimado, como si estuviese haciendo algo.- Dijo Perla mientras mostraba una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Le has preguntado a dónde va?- Dijo Eduardo mientras observaba el nivel de preocupación de su hija.

-Le he preguntado, pero siempre me evade con escusas o mentiras- Dijo Perla tratando de contener las lágrimas mientras pensaba que es lo que hacía su pareja mientras no estaba.

-"Esto es muy raro, el siendo un ave civilizada, saliendo solo a la remota y mortal selva amazónica"- Meditaba el padre de perla mientras consolaba las pocas lágrimas de su hija- Descuida mi niña tratare, de averiguar qué es lo que pasa.

-Gracias padre, gracias por tu apoyo, perdóname como me puse ahora, realmente estoy muy angustiada, como te dije estos días que estuvo acá fue excluido totalmente, yo lo veía muy triste y siempre intentaba de animarlo, pero yo… siento que no lo estoy logrando-Dijo Perla mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

-No digas eso, yo soy el que me debo disculpar, fui muy duro, realmente muy duro con el-Dijo Eduardo a su hija tomando su distancia al sentir la culpa en parte-Ahora, vamos a ver a mis nietos-

-Si papa, tienen días diciéndome que fueras con ellos a las exploraciones-Dijo Perla a su padre mientras mostraba una sonrisa

Mientras tanto en ese momento en el lugar de encuentro de Blu y su maestro.

-Esto es muy difícil no puedo hacerlo- Decía Blu mostrando un gesto de espanto.

-Vamos aprendiz, tu puedes- Dijo la voz misteriosa mientras le daba ánimos a su pupilo.

-Es, es… que no puedo hacer esto, no puedo- Decía Blu aun con el gesto en su rostro.

-Si no lo haces nunca aprenderás a sobrevivir- Dijo la voz misteriosa aun alentándolo.

-Listo, lo logre, ¡Si lo logree!, ¡Sí!, apréndete esa tío-Dijo Blu liberando una expresión de alegría.

-Ves lo fácil que es tomar un poco de agua sin hervir- Decía la voz misteriosa mientras observaba a su joven aprendiz.

-SI, al principio pensé que sería grabe, pero resulto normal- Dijo Blu con aun celebrando su triunfo.

-Bueno dejemos de lado las pequeñeces y empecemos de una vez lo más importante, déjame explicarte, aquí en la selva nos guiamos por nuestros instintos naturales y el aprendizaje que pasa de generación en generación para la supervivencia del más apto, desde lo que comemos hasta en donde escondernos en la presencia de un depredador, pero tu Blu además de tener instintos escondidos, tienes algo que nadie más tiene aquí, y eso es conocimiento- Dijo la voz misteriosa mientras inspiraba confianza en su discípulo.

-Y, ¿Qué hare hoy?- Pregunto Blu curioso.

-Comenzaremos por las cosas básicas, como detectar que frutos son comestibles y cuáles no; además de los frutos que conocemos, hay algunos que pueden ser comestibles y a la vez letales, en un fajo de hojas deje 2 frutas casi idénticas pero una es venenosa, también hallaras una especie de barro, arcilla en mejor caso, es una especie de antídoto para ayudar a contra restar al veneno. Recuerda solo puedes utilizar tus instintos, conocimientos y sentidos en esto- Dijo la voz misteriosa mientras indicaba cada paso con un tono de voz diferente -Avísame cuando te decidas por la fruta que vayas a comer- Termino de decir la voz misteriosa.

Al termino de las indicaciones Blu solo observaba detenidamente cada fruta, hasta el más mínimo detalle, trataba de utilizar sus conocimientos sobre diversidad de frutos amazónicos, miraba una y la comparaba con la otra, le daba vueltas para observar su forma, determinar su color, rara vez se acercaba a apreciar el aroma de cada una, sentir su textura con sus patas, tomaba toda una serie de experimentos, sin hallar ningún resultado, que le diera una respuesta concreta, las horas pasaban como si fuesen minutos, hasta que llego el atardecer.

-Ya me decidí, comeré esta- Decía Blu mientras levantaba el fruto más pequeño, para morderlo.

-Espera primero debo decirte si es el correcto- Dijo la voz misteriosa con un tono muy preocupado al ver que Blu le daba una mordida al fruto.

Cayo inmediatamente el fruto que tenía una pequeña mordida, y al instante Blu comenzó a tambalearse, se sentía mareado, atónito, como si estuviese perdido, poco a poco perdía el equilibrio- "Vamos, come la arcilla Blu, cómela"- Escuchaba Blu sin prestar atención, al momento este cae al suelo con espasmos musculares y espuma en el pico.

"No, esto no puede pasar, es como si no tuviera ningún tipo de resistencia en su cuerpo, este fruto no es tan letal, vamos mastica esta arcilla, vamos Blu mastica"- Blu escuchaba, mientras sentía que alguien estaba tratando de darle algo de comer.

-Es roja, esto es…veo, yo veo…detén esto, que pare, ¡que pare!- Decía Blu en sus delirios mientras el sujeto misterioso trataba de contener sus espasmos y darle de comer la arcilla.

-Vamos hijo, muerde, muerde esto, solo un poco- Decía la voz del sujeto misterioso con un tono desesperado.

En un poco de conciencia de Blu, este logra tomar un poco de la arcilla y poco a poco tomaba un pedazo hasta acabar con el pedazo de arcilla, se estabilizaba poco a poco, tomaba una respiración más calmada, su corazón latía con más normalidad. Estaba cansado, sus ojos apenas un poco abiertos notaban una figura oscura que lo contenía dé la espalda con una ala, sentía una sensación cálida, poco a poco cerraba sus ojos hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

-"Supongo que hoy te quedaras aquí"- Decía el sujeto misterioso mientras contenía a Blu.

El cielo cambia su rojo carmesí del atardecer por un azul oscuro nocturno, Blu no ha regresado al nido todavía como le dijo a Perla, el temor de ella crece, mientras pasa el tiempo. Hoy la vida de Blu estuvo a las puertas de la muerte.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este cuarto cap. **

**¿Quién este misterioso sujeto, mentor y salvador de Blu?**

**No se olviden de dejar sus reviews, saludos. BluSkyLine**


	5. Un cuento de jóvenes

AMAZONAS SALVAJE

Un cuento de jóvenes

"Tal vez quisieras recordar quienes fueron los que te trajeron aquí, un lugar lleno de desafíos"

"Ellos te odian Blu, tu siempre lo has sabido, renuncia a tus sueños, que el odio te consuma."

"Escúchame Blu, pase lo que pase no renuncies, ya estoy aquí, ya llego….

Fue un impulso en busca de una salida, abrió sus ojos con desesperación, parecía que se estaba ahogando.

-Cálmate, Blu, solo fue una pesadilla- Dijo la voz misteriosa.

-¿Dónde estoy y por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?- Pregunto Blu al encontrarse recostado, rodeado de hojas secas.

-Yo te traje a este nido abandonado, y te duele la cabeza porque te golpeaste mientras sufrías los espasmos, causados por el veneno- Respondió la voz misteriosa.

-¿Ya es de día?- Pregunto Blu mientras trataba de recostarse contra la pared del nido del árbol.

-Así es, ahora descansa- Respondió la voz misteriosa mientras se recostaba en el lado contrario de la pared sin que Blu lo supiera.

-Tengo que volver, debo regresar ahora mismo, Perla debe estar muy preocupada, ¿no sé qué me asusta más?, el hecho de que casi me muero o que ella me matara cuando llegue- Dijo Blu mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

¿Ella es?- Pregunto la voz misteriosa intrigado por saber más.

-Ella es mi pareja- Respondió Blu con un tono de nostalgia.

-Valla tienes una pareja, no me lo esperaba y ¿tienes hijos?- Pregunto aún más intrigado la voz misteriosa.

-Si tengo 3, uno se llama Tiago y las otras dos Bia y Carla, son un trio de problemas, pero no pude haber deseado mejores hijos- Respondió Blu aún más nostálgico.

Hubo un silencio después de esas últimas palabras de Blu, solo paz y tranquilidad, pero ¿Cuánto duraría?

Mientras tanto en el lugar secreto del clan, la paz estaba por ser interrumpida.

-Sí creo que eso es todo, muy bien Roberto puedes retirarte- Dijo Eduardo a Roberto mientras este se retiraban con otros integrantes del clan.

-Son unos jóvenes muy activos- Dijo Tía Mimi a Eduardo, mientras este se dirigía a la entrada del nido.

-Eso es verdad, un día fuimos así, pero el tiempo también vuela, ya no somos como antes Mimi- Respondió Eduardo mientras se detenía unos instantes.

En ese mismo instante una figura llenada de angustia, llena de lágrimas entro en la habitación, era Perla, quien parecía muy afligida.

-¡Padre, padre!- Dijo Perla mientras llegaba al encuentro de las alas de su padre.

-¿Perla, hija mía que pasa?- Pregunto Eduardo al ver a su hija llena de lágrimas.

-No está, él no está, no ha llegado- Respondió Perla mientras trataba de contener el sollozo.

-¿Quién, quien no está?- Pregunto Eduardo tratando de buscar una solución al sufrimiento de su hija.

-Blu, no está, cuando me desperté pensé que estaría conmigo como siempre, pero cuando me di cuenta no lo encontré a mi lado, de hecho creo que ni siquiera llego ayer en la noche…- Respondió Perla mientras dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas.

-¿Qué, él no ha llegado hasta el día de hoy?- Pregunto Eduardo pensando en todo lo que le haya podido pasar a Blu, tomando en cuenta de que era un ave sin experiencia.

-Si-respondió Perla con una mirada de dolor y sufrimiento.

-¡Eduardo!, tienes que hacer algo de inmediato, tenemos que encontrar a Blu en este instante- Exclamo la tía Mimi mientras consolaba a Perla.

-Descuida hija mía, lo encontraremos este donde este- Respondió Eduardo mientras salía volando a toda velocidad del nido.

Regresando donde se encontraba Blu, la paz aún permanecía intacta, hasta que.

-Sabes, yo también, una vez fui padre, por así decirlo el peor padre que pudo existir- Dijo al voz misteriosa a Blu.

-¿Por qué dices eso, que paso?- Pregunto Blu curioso de saber más sobre su mentor.

-Bueno, es una larga historia pero notando en el estado en que te encuentras, no será un problema- Respondía la voz misteriosa:

"Bueno mi historia comienza en un verano muy cálido en la selva, yo era casi de tu misma edad, un poco mayor para ser exactos, estaba lleno de energía, alejado de las preocupaciones de otros, como el hecho de encontrar una pareja, vivía mi vida sin ninguna restricción, tenía todo lo que yo quería, un buen hogar, buena comida y sobre todo amigos. Pero un día de verano mi vida cambio para siempre, yo llegaba volando a una reunión del grupo local, y fue donde la vi, ella era de un azul intenso, sus ojos oscuros como la noche, me dejaron perplejo, su sonrisa resplandecía como la luna, era sin duda alguna, un amor a primera vista; durante todo el tiempo que duró la reunión no tuve el valor de acercarme a ella, simplemente volteaba a mirarla de vez en cuando, hasta que en un momento exacto ella dirigió su mirada hacia mí, los dos entrelazamos nuestros corazones con tan solo vernos, en ese momentáneo suceso el amor entre los dos surgió. Pasaron los días y poco a poco pude acercarme a ella, era muy tímido a decir verdad, pero también notaba que ella intentaba acercarse a mí, me trague el miedo y le pedí que fuéramos al baile nocturno, ella acepto sin pensarlo, yo me emocione y en mi interior sentía que volaba más allá de las estrellas, después de eso todo lo demás vino fácilmente, empezamos a salir más seguido, viajábamos a diferentes lugares juntos, hasta una vez llegamos cerca de Rio, ella era todo para mí. Una noche de fines de verano me arme de todo el valor que tenía y le pedí que fuéramos pareja para toda la vida.

Ella dijo que si y nos dimos el beso más profundo y largo, que jamás hayamos tenido entre los dos, esa misma noche el amor surgió de nosotros como dos ríos que se encuentran y forman uno más grande.

Poco tiemp0 después, ella me dijo que íbamos a ser padres, fue una noticia que me impacto, yo no pensé que íbamos a llegar tan lejos en tan poco tiempo, me entro el pánico no sabía que hacer mi vida de libertad absoluta se había acabado no sé en lo que estaba pensando, creía que el amor me había cegado, estaba desesperado por salir de esa situación y sin pensarlo la noche de ese día, me fui sin decirle adiós, no quería despertarla. Pase los siguientes días como si no hubiese pasado nada, retome mi rutina acostumbrada, volvía a ser yo otra vez, las próximas noches las pesadillas me acechaban, recuerdos sobre ella y sobre lo que hice me perseguían adonde fuera. Pasaron las semanas y descuide mi aspecto, me ocultaba de los demás, me quede solo y encerrado en mi propio hogar. Pasado unos dos mes ya no me reconocía a mí mismo hablada a la nada, miraba hacia todos lados, la locura me invadía, y fue en un momento de claridad me di cuenta de la pésima decisión que había tomado, sin duda la peor que pude haber elegido, mi error había sido el más grande y fatal de toda mi vida, el remordimiento sobre las acciones que habían tomado me llenaban de pena y odio hacia mí mismo, sin dudarlo salí en su búsqueda quería encontrarla y disculparme con ella a como dé lugar, la emoción de encontrarla me llenaba de esperanza y sobre todo-suspiro-saber quiénes eran mis hijos, con frecuencia pensaba en ellos y en sus nombres que me hubiese gustado darles según su género, claro está que también ella podría elegir.

Paso el tiempo y mi búsqueda no daba resultados, preguntaba a todos los que me encontraba y hasta a algunos amigos que me notaban ya irreconocible de como era antes, poco a poco perdía la esperanza de hallarlos, hasta que en mi búsqueda encontré a un tucán, parecía estar muy asustado, me dijo que en la dirección que me dirigía unos humanos se habían llevado muchas aves, yo le pregunte si había visto a alguien parecido a mí, si tenía hijos, lo único que me respondió es que vio una pequeña ave de mí mismo color caer en una jaula de metal, pare ser más preciso me especifico que hasta de la misma especie, no perdí tiempo y salí volando lo más rápido que pude, al fin tenía un indicio de que lo había encontrado aunque este no fuese el mejor caso. Al llegar al lugar, note que este ya estaba desierto, todos se habían ido del lugar tanto aves como humanos, busque indicios de plumas azules algo familiar que se me hiciera familiar y encontré debajo de una flores aplastadas una pequeña pluma azul, la tome con delicadeza y al compararla con las mías marcaban el mismo patrón, no contuve las lágrimas y empecé a llorar en ese mismo lugar, lo había perdido todo, hasta ahora no puedo perdonarme por la decisión que tome, por lo que yo hice y por lo que nunca podre enmendar aun después de morir".

-Ya veo, no es la historia más feliz del mundo…- Dijo Blu mientras asimilaba todo lo que había escuchado de su mentor.

-Y tienes que saber que eres al primero que se lo cuento- Respondió la voz misteriosa.

-¿Yo, la primera?- Pregunto Blu asombrado por lo que escucho.

-Sí, después de lo que paso, no tuve el honor de volver a mostrar mi rostro, viví siempre escondido de todos, me volví un nómada sin rumbo, hasta que encontré este lugar y me quede aquí, apartado del mundo entero, esperando el día de mi muerte- Respondió la voz misteriosa.

-¿Todo el tiempo estuviste aquí y si nunca querías hablar con nadie, porque decidiste ayudarme?- Pregunto Blu intrigado.

-Me recuerdas a mi cuando era joven- Respondió la voz misteriosa.

Mientras tanto un grupo de búsqueda, trata de encontrarlo, pronto han de encontrarse Blu y Eduardo; ya es tiempo de que Blu aclare sus recuerdos.

**Bueno después de tiempo que no actualizo aquí les traigo el capítulo 5 completando una página más de esta historia.**

**Espero les guste, dejen su opinión si es que desean, todos sus comentarios se tomaran en cuenta para mejorar esta gran aventura. **

**SALUDOS BluSkyLine. XD**


End file.
